kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ofi123/Powerleveling kanmusus
This guide is a compilation of my experience with my own experimentations and others' method that I came across. Important notes All carriers stated are CVs/CVLs unless I specifically states AVs Currently saving resources for Musashi and Midway. Will continue after Midway. Guides in place: World 2-4 World 3-2-A (Basic) World 3-2-A (non-stop) leveling guide Guides to be added: World 1-5 World 4-3 World 2-4 For those TTKs who haven't cleared 2-4, fear not! World 2-4 s actually a good place to train (only slightly less exp/node compared to 3-2-A) and I trained there frequently before I found the method to train at 3-2-A non-stop. As a bonus you could get (multiple copies of) Shimakaze while training there. Advantages for this method: - Up to 2 nodes/sortie compare to 3-2-A (Actually 3 if you go east-east; 4 if you dar to risk the boss node with east-east-northeast), so more exp - Shimakaze drop Limitations: - Possible hefty repair cost and bauxite burn if you go 2 nodes (2nd node have battleship(s) no matter which route) - Single node sortie yields less exp than 3-2-A Base setup: Flagship: BB 3 red guns (46 preferred, otherwise 41 or 35.6), seaplane, radar/red gun Carrier 3 best torpedo bombers, radar/best torpedo bomber/best dive bomber Others 2 or more carriers 3 torpedo bombers (at 1 class lower than flagship's), torpedo bomber/radar/saiun (possible to use dive bomber for the extra bombing hit) any number of BBs Red guns x2 (the weaker then better when flaship is BB/carrier, possible to use medium range guns. If not, the stroner the better) seaplane, (for BB/carrier flag)Type 91 ammo/yellow guns (non-BB/carrier flag) red gun/radar any number of CLTs midget sub, 2 15.5 yellow Make sure your BB flagship can score a hit for MVP chance, otherwise reduce torpedo bombers/CLTs. World 3-2-A (Basic) The most recommended map for leveling your kanmusus that's not a DD/CL. Advantages for this method: - Most cost effective map - Minimum repair cost Limitations: - Only 1 node per sortie - Very limit sorties due to fatigue Base setup (same as 2-4) Flagship: BB 3 red guns(46 preferred, otherwise 41 or 35.6), seaplane, radar/red gun Carrier 3 best torpedo bombers, radar/best torpedo bomber/best dive bomber Others 2 or more carriers 3 torpedo bombers (at 1 class lower than flagship's), torpedo bomber/radar/saiun (possible to use dive bomber for the extra bombing hit) any number of BBs Red guns x2 (the weaker then better when flaship is BB/carrier, possible to use medium range guns. If not, the stroner the better) seaplane, (for BB/carrier flag)Type 91 ammo/yellow guns (non-BB/carrier flag) red gun/radar any number of CLTs midget sub, 2 15.5 yellow Make sure your BB flagship can score a hit for MVP chance, otherwise reduce torpedo bombers/CLTs. World 3-2-A (non-stop) leveling guide World 3-2-A leveling is very resource friendly but is heavily limited to fatigue of your kanmusus. Until I came across this video in the KC forums (http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm23586243) I did not use this method often. The 'non-stop' is only when you have low level subs to swap out or being able to kill off all enemies before their 1st shelling attack. Theorically you can kai ni Hiryuu from lvl 1 to lvl 77 (343,000 exp from the experience page) in 1 day. Theory explained: 1) Carrier flag will also MVP with 3 torpedo and 1 dive bombers 2) MVP flag loses 1 morale per sortie, meaning you can sortie 3-2-A 20 or more runs continuously before taking a 21 minutes break 3) With each run taking 3-4 minutes max, 1 cycle (20 runs with the break) should take 1.5hours and give 23040 exp per cycle, or 15350 exp per hour Result: Theorically it's possible to kai ni Hiryuu from lvl 1 in a single day with no break (From the exp page you'll need 343,000 exp, so that will take 22.36 hours) Advantage for this method: - Fatigue of support ships does not affect number of sorties - Fast ship leveling with low repair cost - Less bauxite per sortie than basic due to use of red planes Limitations: - Only for: - ships with double atack capabilities OR - carriers This method will be bossted by having multiple low level submarines (I recommend 3 and level <10) and at least 2 empty repair docks. Base setup: Flagship: CL with 3 or more slots: (CLs are not recommended, but it's possible to get MVP now and then when the BB is red fatigue. Go 4-3 to train CLs for better results unless you are saving steel) 2 red guns and 1 seaplane CA/BB: 2 red guns, 1 seaplane and 1 radar (or another red gun) Others BB (If flagship is not a BB) 2 14cm/15.2cm, 1 seaplane and 1 type 91 ammo/yellow gun) <-to reduce double attack chance for cut-in with overall does less damage 3~4 CVLs 2 Type 99 dive bombers, radar/15.5cm, radar/15.5cm (give 1 CVL saiun to prevent red-T) <-15.5 to give CVLs medium range, 15.2 is also acceptable SS (optional)<-Highly recommended for CA/CL leveling Anything, midget submarine to help hit 1 more target or a turbine in hopes to survive more sorties) You may add in any ships if you have an empty slot (flag, 4CVLs) Pre-sortie sorties (important) You may encounter the support ships stealing the MVP in the first few runs for CAs and CLs. To counter this use a substitue flagship (another ship you want to train but with lower priority) until your support ships reach orange fatigue. Having your flagship sparkling helps to increase double attack chance and thus reduces the MVP steal. With the submarines, when you start getting 2 MVPs in a row for your flag you can just sit back and sortiing continuously, swapping the subs now and then when they are red health and swapping the flagship with they reach orange fatigue. It's still possible to receive damage if the enemy managed to survive until the torpedo phrase with slight damaged or better. Without the submarines scratch damage is hardly unavoidable. Love Live School Idol Festival event ended, somehow got from 500ish to 1000ish in just 4 hours. I'm a sad puppy. Category:Blog posts